full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Hinata
Sakura Hinata is the paternal grand aunt of Kylie Ginxem, as well as the twin sister of her sister, Sakura 'Kura' HInata. Later on, an Elemental Husk infects her, not only age regressing her to a young adult, but also into a Plant Elemental. She becomes a much more knowledgeable Magic User as well as a mentor to the Avatar Team in New Haven, Virginia. Characteristics *'Name': Sakura Hinata *'Alias': Dryad *'Age': 68 (later turns to 19) *'Hair': Greyish Black (rejuvenates to Light purple as well as to a Light Green in her Elemental State) *'Eyes': Brown (Green in Elemental) *'Likes': Plants, Kylie (grandniece), Kura (twin sister) clubbing and dancing, magic, Multiverse Exploration, Guys (much like her granddaughter) *'Dislikes': Close-minded people, her food still alive, Bigots, Jake's parents (finds them deplorable) *'Family': Kylie Ginxem(grandneice), Sakura Kura HInata (twin sister) Appearance Casual Sakura in the beginning is an old lady of sixty-eight years old. Her frame is thin and frail, to which she needs a cane to sometimes hold herself up. She wears baggy clothing due to her age. In this case, an orange turtleneck sweater with a brown scarf, and either brown pants or a big skirt, with black slip on shoes. She has kind gray eyes hidden behind glasses. And her hair is pulled back to a bun. Although after her transformation, her body regresses to that of a nineteen year old young woman. Her skin becomes light and healthy again, and her hair becomes a light lavender, smooth and silky. She gains a slender hourglass body; thin waist, sexy hips and butt, and gains an impressive D-Cup. Her style in clothing also changes with today’s teenage and young adult outfits. Her latest wear is a black sphagetti strap shirt with no sleeves and almost no back, with a purple scarf around her neck, tight blue jeans and black slipper shoes. Elemental Sakura's Elemental form has her transform into a six foot beautiful woman with a clearly defined muscular toned body, with a chest surging to an E cup. Her skin and body is completely light green, her hair is in a gothic bob cut, with her hair being made entirely of leaves, with vines trailing down her upper back in a kind of female mullet fashion. Her face and mouth are hidden by the green, making a mask to hide any features of her face. She has brown vines growing under and over her shoulders and upper arms, with veins on her ankles, wrists, and on both sides of her hips. Her eyes are bright green, and resting on the curve of her lower back is her Elemental Gem. Avatar/Sorceress Outfit Background Sakura Hinata is the twin sister of Kura Hinata (also named Sakura due to their father wanting only one daughter). Both sisters grew up, exploring and having adventures in Tokyo, Japan. Though while both sisters were interested in designing and art, Sakura’s inner passion was the supernatural world and magic. When she wasn’t with Kura, she would often explore haunted houses and look into the supernatural section of the libraries, wanting to know more about the world of superstition and paranormal. Despite vastly different personalities, the twin sisters were best of friends. Unfortunately, their youth was plagued with frequent bullying due to Sakura’s hobby and Kura's wimpish characteristics, most notably from their childhood tormentor Crampelter. This prompted their father to enlist them in martial arts lessons as a means of toughening them up. As the twins reached adolescence, Sakura's brains and scientific achievement expanded a contrast to his brother's averageness in academics. The two remained close to fulfill their childhood dreams of sailing around the globe until Sakura was summoned to the Principal's office. There, she was lauded as a genius and offered the chance to a visiting team of recruiters from West Coast Tech, a prestigious university on the other side of the country. With promises of fortune and success should she be accepted, Sakura became less sure of her plans with Kura, revealing to her twin that she'd seize the chance to go if it happened. But she wouldn’t take it if they wouldn’t take Kura with her. That was the deal. Of which the recruiters wouldn’t do, so Sakura let them down. This angered her father greatly, as he has them both kicked out, stating they couldn’t have dishonored the family any more than they had, disowning them both. Both girls left on their own, forgetting their childhood promises and going their separate ways. Sakura then went to America, enrolling herself in Backupsmore University, a low-ranking college whose most notable achievement was clean dorms. Despite the drawback, she set herself to the task and worked hard, entering a doctoral program three years ahead of schedule. It was during this time that Sakura met and befriended Emmett Farnsbrown, a genius mechanic aspiring to split the doorway to find the placed called the Multiverse: a freeway of infinite universes. Following the completion of a nationally ranked thesis, Sakura was awarded an enormous grant of one hundred thousand dollars, which brought an end to her studies at Backupsmore. When thinking of how to employ the grant, Sakura recalled how she'd been antagonized by her beliefs in the paranormal and supernatural all through childhood, and decided to dedicate her life to the study of oddities. She chose the area known as New Haven, Virginia, believing it to be one of many areas of high concentration of supernatural occurrences. Putting her grant money to use in the construction of a large, isolated research lab in the forest, Sakura was soon entranced by the weirdness that New Haven had to offer. She recorded her many findings first in one, then in more journals as her discoveries increased. Eventually, she realized a need to expand her work area, establishing a small, heavily protected bunker laboratory big enough to be a mansion to host her more dangerous projects and experiments. Sakura made use of her talents and newly acquired knowledge of New Haven to discovering mystical arts and weapons to which she kept in storage of her mansion bunker lab. By the time she was fifty, Sakura had an encyclopedic knowledge of her mysterious new home, and was in the process of writing her Fifth Journal. Unfortunately, she soon hit a roadblock, and was left without answers as to how the improbabilities of New Haven had come to be. The plateau in her research led her to the discovery of a cave filled with cryptic hieroglyphics, as the message spoke of an eight-legged entity containing unending knowledge. Despite the warnings about the entity, Sakura used the markings to use as coordinates to finding the universe this creature resided in. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Plant care' *'Knowledge of Sorcery' Relationships Sakura's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Barbara Goodson *''After her transformation'': Lauren Tom Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Avatar Team Category:Avatars Category:Elementals Category:Ginxem Family Category:Magic Users